


Shiva's Festival

by Andromedas_Void



Series: Promptis Week [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promptis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: “You're so lame,” Prompto laughed, cheeks blushing a bright pink that wasn't entirely due to the cold.“Only with you,” Noctis concurred.





	Shiva's Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: ~~Late Night Talk~~ / On a Date
> 
> Day 3 is here in Ireland so here's fic 3 of Promptis Week! Please let me know what you think!

“You have your phone?”

Noctis let out an impatient sigh, “Yes.”

“And you have cash on you? Most, if not all, of the stalls won't accept your AmEx card,” Ignis informed him. 

“Gods, yes,” he groaned, rolling his eyes. “ _And_ I have my keys.”

“Perhaps I should accompany you, in case of emerge-”

“I forbid it!” Noctis stated, loud and clear, arms folded over his chest and lip pouting out. “I want to enjoy my night, not have you buzzing around my ear like an annoying fly. And I don't need a chaperone!”

Ignis let a sly smile onto his lips, eyes narrowing slightly as he glanced at Noctis in the rearview mirror. “Oh? I take it this is a _date?_ ”

Noctis flushed, eyes darting away, shoulders hunching up around his pink ears. He mumbled something under his breath and stared out the window. 

There was a soft smile on his face when the car stopped, just outside the festival grounds.

“Ah. There is the fair Prompto, now,” Ignis pointed out, getting Noctis' attention and causing him to, once again, groan.

“Don't call him 'fair'. Makes it sound like he's some maiden in a fairy tale.”

Ignis stepped out of the car, opening Noctis' door as Prompto jogged over. 

His thick jacket nearly dwarfed him, olive green and the hood trimmed with faux coeurl fur, a bright blue scarf peeking out of it's collar. His nose and ears were already pink from the cold and Ignis held himself back from chiding him for not wearing a hat. Noctis hurried over to him, intent on putting distance between the two teens and Ignis.

“Hey, Noct! Ignis!” Prompto grinned, waving an ungloved hand. “Sure is cold today. Hope Shiva doesn't bless us with snow.”

“Indeed,” Ignis replied, a nod of his head in the blond's direction. “If you'll excuse me, I have some work that needs attention. Enjoy your date.”

He was back in the car, door shut, before Noctis could get more than an embarrassed gasp out. “Ignis!” he whined, watching the car pull away.

Fingers linked with his and Prompto swung their arms lightly. “Dude, it's okay. I kinda knew this was a date anyway,” Prompto said, soft blush showing off his freckles. He started to tug Noctis along, following the crowd towards the bustling street now lined with makeshift stalls full of games, food, and souvenirs. “Hey, you think there's gonna be chocobos in the festival? Are they a Shiva thing?”

And, just like that, any embarrassment Noctis had felt from Ignis' statement was gone, replaced by an easy comfort he had found in Prompto. One he hoped would never fade.

“No, they're not,” he grinned. He faltered at Prompto's frown, quickly adding, “but I don't see why they wouldn't. Every Astral Festival so far has had chocobos in some form, right?”

Prompto smiled, bright and crooked. “Yeah, you're right! C'mon! Let's hurry!”

– 

There were, in fact, chocobos at the festival. Six of them, corralled in a pen, preening and kwehing and taking an interest in Prompto when he rushed forward, excitement radiating out of him.

It wasn't his first time seeing the birds in person - the Ramuh Festival during the summer had a few – but these were shades of pure white and pale, crystalline blue. Rare colors even at the chocobo ranch in Duscae. He wondered how they managed to find six of them.

“Noct! Noct! They're so beautiful!” Prompto cried, petting one of the blue birds. She lowered her head, nuzzling Prompto's neck, eliciting a shrill giggle and a squirm from the teen.

“Aww, she thinks you're her son,” Noctis joked, walking over and rubbing the bird on the side of her neck.

“Hey! That was about my hair, wasn't it?” Prompto pouted.

Noctis didn't reply. He continued petting the bird, cooing to her.

“Noct!” Prompto whined.

“What? You want pets, too?” Noctis grinned, mussing up Prompto's hair. His hand was batted away and the blond protected his hair with a sulky pout. He thought it was ridiculously cute and cupped Prompto's face in his hands, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “C'mon, let's get something to eat.”

“You're buying,” was the reply he heard as Prompto skipped past him towards the food stalls. 

He caught up with him at a burger stand, the sound of meat sizzling on a grill enticing both of them. “Here,” he said, handing his boyfriend a few crown notes. “You know what I want. I'll get us some fries and drinks from the stall down there.”

“Gotcha. Extra veggies and loads of sauce,” Prompto joked, curling his fingers around the notes and mock saluting with his free hand.

Noct playfully shoved at his back as he left, hearing a giggle.

–

He was still in line, off to the side of the register and staring at his phone, when Noctis returned, a tray ladened with two plates of fries, his own smothered in melted cheese, and two bottles of soda. “Hey, want me to find a table?”

Prompto looked up at the words. “I think our order is almost up,” he said, snagging a fry and popping it in his mouth.

“Number fifty seven!”

“That's me!” Prompto said, raising his hand. He grabbed the tray and led the way to the dining area, Noctis following close behind. 

The area was filled with picnic tables, most covered with large umbrellas. Only a few were empty and Noctis honed in on the closest one, dropping his tray to the pale wood and climbing over the bench. Prompto sat opposite him, placing one of the wrapped burgers on his tray while Noctis passed over the cheese-free fries and the bottle of grape soda.

“So, we have about an hour before the fireworks go off, how about we do the ferris wheel?” Noctis asked, peeling back the paper on his burger, scrutinizing its contents for a moment, only taking a bite once he confirmed there were no vegetables to be found.

“Uh, how about we don't?” Prompto answered, shaking his head. “You know I don't do heights, even if it's in the 'safety' of a cage,” he said, making quotation marks around the word safety.

Noctis paused, looking over at the blond. “Shit, sorry. I thought it was just a climbing thing,” he admitted, shame in his voice.

Prompto waved a hand, the fry he was holding breaking in the middle and falling to his tray. “It's fine. You know now so no harm done.”

They lapsed into a comfortable conversation as they ate. 

–

“We have to get the best spot!” Prompto said, tugging on Noctis' arm. “C'mon, slow poke!”

“It's not like we won't be able to see them from the back.”

_”Noct!”_

“Alright, alright.” Noctis sighed, shaking his head and hastening his steps, letting Prompto lead the way towards the lake. 

They weaved their way through the families and couples and skirted around rambunctious children. Prompto stopped a few times to pet a dog and Noctis smiled fondly. They found a spot close to the lake, sitting down in the soft, cold grass, surrounded by excited people chatting away with their own groups.

Noctis took Prompto's hand, linking their fingers together. He brought it up to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently.

“You're so lame,” Prompto laughed, cheeks blushing a bright pink that wasn't entirely due to the cold. 

“Only with you,” Noctis concurred. He leaned in, intending on kissing his lips, when the first firecracker went off.

Both of their heads shot up as whites and blues and golds lit up the sky, sparkling like diamonds on the clear water of the lake. The crowd cheered, their 'ooh's and 'ahh's filling the air, only broken by children's laughter and shrieks of joy.

Prompto dropped his head to Noctis' shoulder, leaning bodily against him and humming contently, watching the sky. “This is the best date you've taken me on.”


End file.
